Marvellous , Just Marvellous
by darthjag
Summary: Mutants ? God's ? Aliens ? Demons ? Super Soldiers ?. Well , anything IS possible for a possible...
1. Golden Gaurdian of Good

He had a choice.

Choice A - Sit in the cold gloomy room and listen to his best friend get tortured and more then likely killed .

Choice B - Drink the 'Super Soldier' formula which Drakken had been ranting about (and had stupidly enough left behind ) even though their was a 'one in a million chance' that it would work.

Well Ron Stoppable was all about one in a million chances.

Sighing , the teen let out a quick prayer. He even swayed a little as well for good effect.

Then , grabbing the beaker he took a large swig ; it's contents sliding down his throat with ease . He would later admit that the taste was 'like a mix between gasoline and that new paint smell' .

Although frivolous things like taste didn't concern Ron Stoppable , not now. Not when his best friend was in danger. No , now all that mattered was power and if what Drakken said about this stuff was true then he had more then enough.

Don't worry KP said Ron a light golden glow emanating from his body.

"I've got the power of a million exploding sun's backing me up"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I own neither Kim Possible (which belongs to Disney ) Or any Marvel Comic's characters (all of which belong to the Marvel corporation with various copyrights going to Stan 'The Man' Lee)


	2. Asgardian Avenger

Oklahoma sucked.

This was Bonnie's current opinion of the 'best location' for the cheerleading finals . The place was boring (as expected) with no decent mall's and barely anything to keep her attention for more then five minutes.

Sighing slightly the teen sat on a park bench , the few shopping bag's she carried hitting the floor with a thud. "Stupid boring craphole" muttered Bonnie holding her head in her hands, the girls eye lid's drooping ever-so slightly.

A loud whistling suddenly pierced the peaceful air , raising her now wide-awake eyes Bonnie noticed what looked like some sort of comet falling at a stupendous rate , glittering light (almost like a rainbow) seemed to trail behind it . Mere seconds later it slammed into the earth with an almighty bang.

Instead of doing the sensible thing and staying as far away from the small crater as possible she stepped forward , something from the hole calling to her very soul .

"What the heck" was all Bonnie could say , stupefied at the 'comet' which was actually a simple looking hammer with a large stone head.

Slowly reaching out Bonnie's fingers wrapped tightly around the hammers handle , almost instantaneously a bolt of lightening slammed into her frail form . A cloud of dust rose from the sheer force of natures most powerful weapon covering Bonnie and a good metre or two around her.

The crowd which had started to gather moved back in shock , but before the dust began to settle a feminine figure emerged , Norse clothing covering her now slightly muscled form .

"Fear thee not denizens of Midgard, THOR Goddess of thunder hath returned" !

--------------------------------

I own neither Kim Possible (which belongs to Disney ) Or any Marvel Comic's characters (all of which belong to the Marvel corporation with various copyrights going to Stan 'The Man' Lee)


	3. Enshrouded By the Light

The steel offered no resistance as Ron flew straight thought it , the metal tearing as if it were tissue paper.

He was flying.

It was still a kind of dream to him , although this dream was reality as he shakily made his way up to the top level. Forty nine ruined floors lay below him , his current glare though would more then likely reduce them to slag. The sheer intensity of the gaze causing Drakken to squirm in front of him , reducing the grown man to a cowering wreck on the floor.

Sighing he raised an arm , Shego's incoming blow bouncing off like a leaf in the breeze.

"Where is she" !

"Oh Kimmy " ? "hehe I had a _real_ good time with her" spoke the raven haired vileness indicating to the bloodied and unconscious teen hero , her battered form laid out upon a shackled table.

Shego was quite lucky , if she hadn't had her powers activated at the time her head would have been non-existent . Ron's first punch having reduced her skull to pulp .

To Shego's annoyance luck wasn't shining on her today. Her attacks do nothing in the slightest to 'The sidekick' (Who she was privately re-naming Golden-Boy , due to that ever present aura).

Taking inspiration from his opponent Ron focused for a second , his eyes glowing the colour of molten gold.

A single golden energy blast slammed into Shego's torso eliciting a loud "oof" from the lime and obsidian obsessed women.

Hovering over Shego's now semi -conscious form he raised his fist , readying himself for the final blow. He then paused, the colour fading from his eyes and his once raging aura diminishing .

What was he doing ?

Shocked at what he was about to do he ignored Shego and picked up Kim , the girl now light as a feather thanks to his new found 'abilities'.

Smashing his way out of the 'evil lair' was simple enough , what wasn't though were the feelings that raced through his body and mind at what he was going to do to Shego . Not even the calm blue skies could put the young man at ease.

And yet… at the back of his mind , in a dark little corner of his brain their was a voice ………

"_BlackandblackandblackagainIamthefaceofyoursoul"_

_--------------------------------------_

I own neither Kim Possible (which belongs to Disney ) Or any Marvel Comic's characters (all of which belong to the Marvel corporation with various copyrights going to Stan 'The Man' Lee)

Now to answer some questions.

A. Bonnie isn't that bad , she's more worthy then some other recipients of Thor's hammer (Look at Deadpool for example)

B. To get who Ron is you'll have to read up on some of the 'older' characters within Marvel…so to speak.


	4. The Kitty and The Spider

Dumb Tara , Ditzy Tara , Silly Tara.

Hah.

Would a Ditz fling herself out of a forty story building ? Would someone dumb be able to steal Middleton's largest diamond (Coincidently racking up a total of 25,000,000 American ) ? Would a 'silly little girl' be able to evade the police _and_ Spiderman at the same time for over five weeks ?

Hell no .

The wind brushed past the free falling girl , a smile etched upon her face . Her body suddenly jerked upwards though , mere seconds away from a unhealthy meeting with the ground .

"That wasn't exactly the smartest move ya know" chuckled her capturer who was hauling the un-resisting Tara upwards.

Tara or 'Black Cat' as the media had dubbed her pouted , her slim arms folding as she was finally dragged to her initial destination . Namely a construction site that was situated directly opposite the bank , a half completed building it's eventual goal .

Pushing herself off of the girder Tara stood up and looked at her capturer , he was slightly lanky yet covered in perhaps the oddest costume she had ever seen (although she couldn't criticise herself , but the black leather body suit had seemed …necessary ) .

It was almost….alive (for lack of a better word) the deep red material slithered and moved on it's own . The four whip like tentacles on it's back writhing around while the bulging white eye pieces reflected the remaining moonlight in a 'organic' way . Almost like the reflection from a persons eyeball.

"I could have saved myself you know" growled Tara , indicating the small yet sufficient grappling hook in her hands.

Their was an awkward pause between the two . Him a crime fighter , her a thief with a large diamond placed in the breast piece of her leather costume .

"So…" said Tara trying to strike up a conversation ( they were the best kind of distractions , save using her ……'womanly' charms ) "Your Spiderman" .

" Nope , he works in New York although we have a…..piece of him . If you could think of it like that . Never the less we are Hybrid ".

"Ahhh , ok …..hey look zombies" !

" Oooh where ! we love zombies, their brains are quite….aww nut's " .

'Hey look zombies' jeez what was she thinking . Only someone as stupid as mud would fall for that , she'd have to prepare herself for something like that …. perhaps this cat needed claws ?

All of these were pondered over as Tara flipped , spun and outright dodged her pursuer . Her lithe form slipping in-between girders and bric-a-brac .

Kim was right , cheerleading has so _many_ different uses.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The window opened silently , the imposing (and exhausted ) figure of Hybrid entering the empty room .

She had gotten away again !

It was starting to get kinda annoying , although seeing that cute little butt in the leather costume was a slight 'up point' to the situation..

A orange tentacle wrapped itself around a metallic chair with ease , the wheels helping it's movement across the floor.

This was the bit he hated the most. The part when the symbiotes control receded and his body remembered that his leg's were useless . Sighing her sat within the chair and willed the change to occur.

Where Hybrid had once been Felix Renton now stood . Or to be more exact sat.

Letting out a loud yawn the boy wheeled himself to his computer , the first few ray's of dawn filtering in through his window. He had a test due in five hours and needed to study badly.

He hated long nights .

------------------------------------------------

I own neither Kim Possible (which belongs to Disney ) Or any Marvel Comic's characters (all of which belong to the Marvel corporation with various copyrights going to Stan 'The Man' Lee)

Heres a two for one deal .


	5. Þórsdrápa

That damn stick !

Imagine , you find out that you've suddenly gained the ability to turn into a (supposedly) mythical deity who could lift the very planet on it's shoulders if necessary. But only through a damn stick !

Bonnie had been mulling over an excuse to keep it on her at all times ( having learnt that she turned back from lack of contact with the hammer/stick for about a minute ) .

So far she'd gone through Martial art's (too aggressive , plus some idiot would eventually ask her to show off her 'skills') , Majorettes (to ditzy , something Tara would probably excel in…though she hadn't seen her often lately ? ) and was currently settling on the idea of a possible Ballet injury.

Of course none of this mattered now.

Why you may ask ? Because Bonnie was in her favourite place.

The mall !

She still had the stick with her though , the gnarled wooden pole serving as an irritant when trying to carry multiple items of clothing. She'd dare not too bring it though , Middleton seemed to be a breeding ground for freaks and crazies (Kim's enemies being a perfect example) one could never have to much protection after all…..

"Where next" ? "Club Banana or the shoe shop ….tough decision" .

The various bag's in her arms suddenly tumbled onto the floor , a tall blonde man in a suit stuttered out an apology only to be on the receiving end of a vicious glare from Bonnie.

"Watch where your going idiot" said Bonnie , her venomous tongue being put too full use .

"Nn-now y--y-y-oung lady t-t-heir is no n-n-need for that" replied the man a stern look upon his face , he then limped away grumbling slightly.

"Stupid moron" muttered bonnie busying herself with retrieving her clothes.

When she had finished gathering her scattered good's the chocolate skinned teen continued with her decision . The shoe -store was closer , but Club Banana ha-

Bonnie's ponderings were interrupted for a second time today , although this time in a less volatile manner, a loud cough of announcement coming from behind her.

"What the hell do you w- Stoppable" ?

"In so many word's" chuckled the blue skinned Ron Stoppable .

"What the heck is wrong with your skin" ? Asked Bonnie , noting Ron's new attire . A simple fedora with a black band and a long trench coat both of them a khaki colour although something was…wrong.

It was just the way he looked, her eyes becoming hazy if she focused on his face or body for too long.

"Ahh , well I wanted you to meet a new friend of mine…."

Ron clicked his fingers , the snap calling to attention a small yellow speck on the floor. In mere seconds it had transformed into a hulking , brutish creature. Hate filled eyes staring down at bonnie.

"…..Say hello Mangog" .

Instead of words Mangog let out a blood curdling roar , the sheer force of the noise shattering nearby windows.

The beast then reared it's fist back , readying it's overtly muscular form for a blow which ( by Bonnie's guess) would reduce her to a large red stain on the floor.

0000000000000000000000000

"What a rude young girl" thought the man from earlier , his left leg shuffling slightly against the floor . Sometimes he wondered if serving in the war had been a good id-

The mans attention was suddenly drawn to the familiar crack of wood on stone , he then paused and counted .

He had to be sure ……

The sudden intrusion of lightening within a building would usually be called ball lightening , but he knew better .

He watched and waited , while the regular shoppers ether ran or screamed .

Mere seconds later his suspicions were confirmed.

The lame man sighed , somehow he knew he'd be caught up in this superheroing business again…….

--------------------------------

I own neither Kim Possible (which belongs to Disney ) Or any Marvel Comic's characters (all of which belong to the Marvel corporation with various copyrights going to Stan 'The Man' Lee)

Sorry for the lateness but I've had a lot going on in the last few weeks…

The concluding chapter will arrive in ether two or one chapters time .


	6. All This Power

Exhausted , beat , drained , drowsy …

So many words for Ron's current feeling.

He knew from the beginning that the life of a hero was tiring (he never knew how Kim could remain so perky all the time , **this** pink sloth preferred his sleep) but this was silly.

Every ten minutes or so CLOC would inform him of some sort of disaster , and then he would have to shoot off and save the day once again.

Ah yes , CLOC his latest invention .

Wade was actually getting quite green with envy at his inventions. It seemed that Drakken's serum not only endowed him with these miraculous powers ; but had also brought out his latent knack for inventing (His old 'Doomsday' machine being evident of that) .

He was particularly proud of CLOC though , a Centrally Located Organic Computer ; CLOC for short. It was a machine which weighed probabilities, to make all the hard decisions that Ron couldn't .

He had been quite remorse about it actually , that a machine dictated who lived and who died. But it was the only way that he could do it. The only way he could save as many people as possible . No mistakes , No wasting time. Time was precious , he had certainly learnt that with Kim……

Kim!

He changed quickly , although why he rushed he didn't know. She wouldn't be aware of his tardiness ..perhaps a personal sense of guilt shrouded over his hurrying form ?

The golden light hides the gangly form of Ron Stoppable before , mere seconds later, the Sentry appears . An apprehensive look upon his face. Does he really want to do this ? To waste hope on what could be a hopeless situation ?

Shaking his head the golden guardian of good opens his bedroom window and jets off , his speed so great the windows rattle within their frames at his passing .

People cheer as he passes overhead and a smile forms on the hero's face , his shining body a beacon of light to all.

00000000000000000000000

Minutes later he lands. His feet brushing the ground gently. , the light then reappears although this time instead of giving it takes. Ron's body seemingly small and meek compared to the added muscle mass and height that he gains as the Sentry.

The GJ guards stepped to the side as Ron neared them , they were much better then any rent-a-cop that the hospital would usually employ , although they weren't much for conversation.

Ron sit's down , his fingers wrapping lightly around Kim's arm. The girl neither noticing , nor acknowledging his presence.

He held back the tears , all the anger and frustration . He held everything back.

The GJ psychologist said it was bad for him , he then told the shrink he had no problems and left to stop an earthquake .

He hated shrinks.

From what the doctors had told him their was a 0.28 chance of Kim waking up , Shego's beating having been just too much for her body . The plasma burns were too raw and the blows to the head were too severe.

She'd burn for that…he'd make sure. Brown eyes glow blue for nano seconds and the beast within smiles.

Boy he was going to have fun with Shego …..

-------------------------------------

I own neither Kim Possible (which belongs to Disney ) Or any Marvel Comic's characters (all of which belong to the Marvel corporation with various copyrights going to Stan 'The Man' Lee)

Sorry about the wait , it's been getting difficult to draw upon my muse….

As some of you may have noticed the 'Drabbles' are starting to slowly connect to each other. I'm hoping to culminate it within 5 or 7 chapters.


	7. Rider In The Night

What was a soul ?

The almighty hands out souls to those whom he chooses , his creations imbued with that pure light that retains all that is innocent and good …yet he was no creation of god. In-fact some could consider him the result of someone playing **at** god.

Sure , he had been 'bad' . But his creator had insisted their was a reason for it , plus he was programmed that way . Then again you could never really have an excuse for yourself…or your actions….

Empty eye sockets store out at the world , that itchy feeling in the back of his skull indicating that an innocent was in danger.

Sometimes vengeance was necessary , although all of the violence in his last life had dampened his feelings on using brute force to get what he needed. Violence and 'evil' giving him this horrible existence

……..though the motorcycle did rock.

A roar like the devils scream echoed throughout the street's as the motorcycles engine came into life , hopping on the flaming bike the rider and his 'steed' tore down the street's .

00000000000000000000

The broken women lay their , her body violated , her will shattered . Feebly crying she hid her face from the perpetrator. The heavy set man looming over her , his alcohol stained breath filling the usually cool night air.

"Should I kill you now or later" ? Slurred the man who lazily pulled a polished bowie knife from his pocket , he seemed to mull over the decision the knife making small figure eights in the air as he thought.

"P-please…dd-d-don't" the women squealed

Growling the man clamped his hand around the women long brown tresses before forcibly snapping her neck upwards, "Quiet" he snarled backhanding the women for her troubles . The sexual predator let out a grin at the way the tears appeared in the corner of his prey's eyes , it was almost beautiful.

He would have felt more elated over his small victory, had a pillar of pure soul fire not slammed into him. While not physically affecting the man his soul was blazing , the flames licking and eating away at the _Ruach _and working it's way higher..

His features seemed to freeze as this happened , then the convulsions kicked in. His body shaking lightly. Before finally he fell. Soulless, empty.

The women's eyes flickered from the fallen rapist to her saviour , his exposed skull alight with orange flame.

"W-who are you" was all she could manage ; the frightening sequence of events were already starting to hammer at her fragile psyche .

"Me" ? The flame hooded, leather covered, skeletal monstrosity seemed to pause at the question. The eternal grin of a human skull belied the intense concentration of it's owner, he needed a name and fast…although his _benefactor _called him 'The Rider' it just wouldn't do here. Plus it sounded cheesy as hell.

"Are you a ghost" ?

He was knocked out of his reverie by her question, then smiling (or at least **trying **to smile, it is after all difficult to smile without lips.. or skin as a matter of fact) he finally replied.

"Yeah…call me Ghost Rider" .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I own neither Kim Possible (which belongs to Disney ) Or any Marvel Comic's characters (all of which belong to the Marvel corporation with various copyrights going to Stan 'The Man' Lee)

Yes , yes very short and kind of a sucky ending. But I try :D .

The Thor chapter shall be up next …and ten points for anyone who can guess whom 'ghost rider' is.


End file.
